Juegos Inmortales
by TheGirlInGlasses
Summary: AU: La historia cuenta que hace miles de años se desató una pelea entre los dioses que regían el mundo. Algunos Dioses dicen que el Dios del Mundo se rindió, cansado de tanta lucha, pero la verdad es otra… Los años han pasado, pero Aang sigue peleando aunque muchos digan que ya se ha rendido. Tiene que seguir peleando si quiere ver a Katara otra vez.
1. Prólogo

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

 **Nota del autor:** Como ya les había comentado, esta historia sufrirá de algunos cambios. He aquí la nueva versión de _Juegos Inmortales,_ ojalá les guste...

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

 **El Orden de las Cosas.**

* * *

 _Todo estaba en orden para poderlo romper._

 _-Màxim Huerta-_

* * *

Las peleas en la Tierra de los Dioses no eran sorpresa para nadie, ni siquiera para los dioses mismos. El poder era algo que todos anhelaban de maneras distintas, y por esto las contiendas eran constantes. Algunas eran más grandes y peligrosas que otras, ya que involucraban a más de dos seres supremos, pero al final eran peleas.

Roku, el todopoderoso Dios del Mundo trataba de mantener el Mundo de los Mortales y la Tierra de Dioses en equilibrio. Finalmente, uno de sus trabajos era mediar las disputas entre los otros dioses y los hombres, pero aun cuando las peleas y las guerras de los hombres eran fáciles de detener, las peleas en la Tierra de los Dioses se volvían cada vez más constantes y el Dios del Universo estaba muy cansado de todo aquel ajetreo.

El Dios del Mundo pensó en una solución viable para aquel problema. Roku, después de darle vueltas, logró encontrar una manera de separar ciertas habilidades y características de los demás dioses, dando así origen a una nueva especie, a los que iba a llamar _Dioses Menores_. Esto ayudaría no sólo a cargar el peso que conllevaba ser un dios, sino a minimizar el poder de los demás dioses, y así Roku moderaría el poder en cada ser, haciéndolos similares, evitando más peleas.

Por supuesto hubo mucha oposición. Sozin, Dios de lo Obscuro y contraparte de Roku, decidió retarlo al creer que Roku era un incompetente como Dios del Mundo. Sozin creía que, si Roku había tenido esa idea para ahorrarse supuestos problemas, entonces no era lo suficientemente capaz de ser el Dios del Universo.

Los dioses se dividieron y la guerra fue larga. Sozin ganaba al tener a la mayoría de los dioses a su lado, pero _milagrosamente_ Roku terminó con el Dios de lo Obscuro, obligándolo a renunciar a sus poderes y tomar su forma mortal, desterrándolo a vivir sus últimos días en el Mundo de los Mortales.

Aquella gran guerra en contra de Sozin, dejó a Roku pensando. Sozin había estado a punto de derrotarlo. No se podía dar el lujo de perder el control así como así. Entonces, el Dios del Mundo reafirmó su idea inicial de separar las habilidades de los dioses para crear nuevos seres. Roku creía que estaba haciendo bien al separar a los dioses, pero jamás pensó en que Sozin había dejado plantadas semillas llenas de codicia en otros seres.

Roku, ya con su idea implementada y dando frutos, _desapareció_ , dando origen a un nuevo Dios del Mundo, al cual decidieron llamar _Aang_. Pero, así como Roku había desaparecido, alguien más lo hizo también y ese alguien, concedió más poder a otro ser al que todos ya conocían como _Ozai_.

Siglos más tarde, Aang sufriría los estragos de la decisión de Roku. El nuevo Dios del Mundo sufriría no sólo una nueva guerra, sino perder a aquella que él amaba.

Los libros de mitología e historia decían que aquel Dios del Mundo se había rendido, cansado de tanta lucha, pero la verdad era otra… el Dios de lo Obscuro no sólo había capturado a la mujer que Aang amaba, sino que, al tenerla, la convirtió a su forma mortal, haciéndola olvidar quien había sido, desterrándola a vivir con los humanos. El Dios del Mundo, devastado, decidió abandonar la batalla y desapareció al igual que su antecesor.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, como ya les había dicho, cambié algunas cosas de esta historia. Como podrán leer, el prólogo cambió mucho. Espero les haya gustado este nuevo comienzo. Gracias de nuevo por la paciencia y el apoyo...

 **Dioses:** Aang: Dios del Mundo, Universo. Katara: Diosa de las Aguas. (Mares, océanos, ríos, lagos). Toph: Diosa de la Tierra. Zuko: Dios del Sol y el Fuego. Sokka: Dios de la Estrategia y la Invención. Suki: Diosa de la Justicia. Mai: Diosa de la Muerte. Ty Lee: Diosa de la Belleza y el Amor. Azula: Diosa de la Guerra y el Rayo. Ozai: Dios de lo Maligno y lo Obscuro. Iroh: Dios de la Sabiduría. Ursa: Diosa de las Artes. Jet: Dios de la Orfandad.

 **Edades:** Aang, Katara, Toph, Azula: 16. Mai, Ty Lee, Suki: 17, Zuko, Sokka, Jet: 18.

Nos leemos pronto...

 **\- TheGirlInGlasses.**


	2. 1: El Elemento del Cambio

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **El Elemento del Cambio.**

* * *

 _Discúlpeme, no le había reconocido: he cambiado mucho._

 _-Oscar Wilde-_

* * *

Katara estaba en el piso sintiendo como un cuerpo estaba encima de ella protegiéndola de la reciente explosión. La chica se cubrió nuevamente los oídos. Al parecer, se avecinaba otro estallido y ella no quería oír el ruido tan estremecedor.

–¿Qué hacen ahí tirados? ¡Tenemos que irnos! –les gritó una chica de piel pálida, cabello negro y _peculiares_ ojos verdes a la maestra agua y al cuerpo sobre ella.

–¡No hay salida, Toph! –gritó el chico que previamente yacía sobre Katara.

–No la hay por tierra, Pies Ligeros, pero nadie dijo que tenemos que salir corriendo –explicó Toph ayudando a Katara a levantarse.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la morena asustada.

–¿Qué hacen ahí parados como si nada? ¿Acaso quieren que los maten? –gritó otra chica también de piel pálida, cabello negro, pero ojos dorado pálido. Katara abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que la chica iba montada en un enorme dragón negro.

–¿Dónde demonios dejaste a Chispitas? –gritó Toph, haciendo crecer un enorme pilar de tierra para montar al dragón detrás de la otra chica.

–Zuko nos está ganando tiempo, así que mejor nos largamos de aquí ahora mismo –explicó la chica del dragón con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro y evidentemente nada complacida.

–Mai, ¿Zuko y Sokka se quedaron en el jardín central? –preguntó el chico que protegió a Katara.

–Sí Aang, pero basta de explicaciones. Tenemos que salir de aquí si no queremos que Azula termine por capturarnos a todos… –explicó Mai con desesperación.

–Tomen a Katara y váyanse de aquí –dijo Aang, cargando a Katara y poniéndola entre Mai y Toph en la silla de montar del dragón.

–¿Qué? ¡No me iré sin ti! No ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos –dijo Katara aferrándose a la mano de Aang.

–Katara ya no hay tiempo. Tengo que ir a ayudar a los demás. Te prometo que estaremos juntos antes de lo que imaginas –aseguró Aang, dándole un beso en la frente a la chica.

–Pero… –iba a replicar la morena.

–¡Basta de cursilerías! –bufó Toph.

–Odio cortar el romance, pero Toph tiene razón. Ya no hay tiempo, así que mejor despídanse… –soltó Mai, tomando con fuerza las riendas del dragón, quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por tanto alboroto.

–Esteremos juntos pronto. Lo prometo… –aseguró Aang. El chico le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Katara y regresó al piso. La chica no pudo retener una lágrima furiosa que le recorría la mejilla.

–Vamos _Tanken_ –le dijo Mai al dragón y levantó el vuelo.

Katara volteó a ver atrás hacia Aang y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. La maestra agua se sentía terrible por todo lo que estaba pasando. Vio nuevamente hacia abajo y notó que la escuela, que estaba en pie el día anterior, ahora yacía destruida. La maestra agua frunció los labios y sintió como Toph le apretó el hombro para darle ánimos.

–Lo resolveremos, Katara –afirmó la chica.

–No estoy tan segura ahora de que vi de lo que son capaces todos –admitió Katara cerrando los puños.

–No pienses mucho en lo que pasó ahora. Lo hecho está hecho y lamentablemente no había nada qué hacer para evitar lo que pasó. Mejor concéntrate en tratar de recuperar tus recuerdos –dijo Mai con cierta frialdad.

–¿Cómo lo haces, Mai? –preguntó la morena mordiendo su labio inferior.

–¿Hacer qué? –preguntó la otra chica con extrañeza.

–¿Cómo puedes separarte de Zuko tan fácilmente? Yo… yo ni siquiera puedo concebir la idea de que voy a estar lejos de Aang –admitió Katara con un hilo de voz. Mai rio amargamente.

–Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, Katara, pero ha pasado tantas veces, que… que yo… mira, no importa. Sólo piensa que, si Aang está haciendo este sacrificio, es para que tú puedas hacer algo más grande, así que mejor trata de hacer lo que te pidieron y no pienses en la distancia. Al final, siempre regresan… –explicó Mai con sorprendente nostalgia.

Katara ya no contestó. La chica no sabía cómo se había metido en este lio ni cuando había empezado. Es cierto, ella siempre había pedido por un amor tan fuerte como el que ahora sentía por Aang, además de una aventura parecida a todos los libros de ciencia ficción y fantasía que secretamente le gustaba leer, pero jamás se imaginó que se iba a arrepentir de todo eso.

La morena trataba de recordar cómo había empezado todo y mientras sentía el aire correr por su castaña melena, dirigió su mente al momento dónde su vida había girado 160 grados…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Cinco meses atrás.**

 **Tribu Agua del Sur.**

Katara Marine era una talentosa maestra agua de 16 años, excelente para las ciencias sociales y la natación. La joven leía _"Ciudades de Papel"_ de John Green en la sala de su casa. Suspiró mentalmente. ¿Cuándo llegaría ese amor desenfrenado y lleno de aventura para ella? Katara sabía que era una fantasía que tenía y que esta clase de libros eran su placer culposo, pero como toda adolescente quería un amor como el que describían en los libros o se veía en las películas.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en su libro que no se dio cuenta cuando su papá agitó una carta frente a ella.

–Tienes correspondencia, hija –dijo Hakoda, padre de la chica.

–¿Yo? ¿Correspondencia? Pero si nunca tengo correo –dijo la morena colocando un separador en su libro para marcar donde se había quedado, y luego tomar el sobre de papel de las manos de su padre.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el hombre, curioso por el contenido de la carta.

Katara abrió el sobre y descubrió que era una carta de invitación para una escuela. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya que no era una invitación común de una escuela usual. Era una invitación para nada más y nada menos que _Avatar High_.

Avatar High era considerada una de las escuelas más privilegiadas de Ciudad República y del mundo. Más que una escuela, era un internado y era muy exclusivo, no sólo por su costo o su programa de estudios, sino que el examen de admisión era uno de los más difíciles de aprobar, ya que no sólo consistía en contenido de materias, también en aptitudes artísticas y deportivas, resolución de problemas y técnicas de defensa con control de elementos y/o sin ellos. La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir. Era prácticamente un honor que la estuvieran invitando a formar parte de la escuela.

–Me están invitando a ingresar a Avatar High –explicó la chica a su padre con emoción.

–¡Eso es increíble, hija! –contestó el hombre también emocionado. –Y al parecer no sólo a ti, también a tu hermano –explicó Hakoda mostrándole a su hija otro sobre idéntico al que ella había recibido.

–¿Que yo qué? –preguntó un chico moreno, de ojos azules, mientras se quitaba un audífono del oído.

–Fuimos invitados a Avatar High –explicó Katara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Invitados a qué? –preguntó Sokka, confundido por el comentario de su hermana.

–A ser alumnos ahí, ¡duh! –contestó la morena, rodando los ojos.

–¿Cómo es eso posible? –preguntó Sokka, caminando a zancadas para atravesar la sala y tomar el sobre de manos de su padre.

Sokka Marine era dos años mayor que Katara. El chico no controlaba ningún elemento como su hermana ni era muy brillante para la escuela, pero era muy astuto para las _estrategias_ y para _inventar_ cosas, además de tener aptitudes con las armas y ser bueno en algunos deportes.

–Mi carta dice que llamé la atención del profesorado por mi manejo de agua control y por la postura que escribí sobre la represión femenina en la Tribu Agua del Norte –explicó Katara. La chica había ganado un concurso con dicha postura.

–La mía dice que es por mi excelente manejo de la espada, además de las aportaciones que hice para el submarino amigable con el medio ambiente –dijo Sokka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes… –dijo Hakoda, abrazado a sus dos hijos por los hombros.

–¿Eso significa que nos dejarás ir? –preguntó Katara con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo por dejar su casa.

–Por supuesto que los dejaré ir… desde la muerte de su madre creo que ustedes dos necesitan un cambio y qué mejor que cambiar de escuela y ciudad –explicó el hombre mayor con cierta nostalgia.

–Pero, te quedarás solo –dijo Sokka con cierta preocupación.

–No se preocupen por mí. Yo estaré bien, me sé cuidar solo… –dijo Hakoda.

La familia se dio un nuevo abrazo y así fue como Katara terminó en Avatar High, sin saber que algo mucho más grande y _peligroso_ la aguardaba…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Cuatro meses atrás.**

 **Ciudad República.**

Katara y Sokka acababan de bajarse del avión que los había llevado de la Tribu Agua del Sur a Ciudad República. Ambos hermanos estaban emocionados y nerviosos por la nueva aventura que los aguardaba.

Cuando terminaron el proceso para entrar a Avatar High, les enviaron una nueva carta que decía que alguien los recogería en el aeropuerto de Ciudad República para llevarlos a la escuela. Así que, ahora estaban esperando a que dicha persona los recogiera.

–Ya se tardaron un poco, ¿no crees? –dijo Katara nerviosa.

–No seas exagerada. A penas tiene cinco minutos desde que recogimos las maletas. No deben demorarse –afirmó Sokka encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos más y un hombre de cabello cano con una cicatriz alargada en el ojo derecho apareció frente a los hermanos.

–¿Katara y Sokka Marine? –preguntó el hombre viendo hacia su celular, comparando unas fotos con los chicos frente a él.

–Somos nosotros… –afirmó Katara con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

–¿Profesor Jeong Jeong? –preguntó Sokka recordando el nombre escrito en la carta de Avatar High.

–Sí, soy yo. Tomen sus pertenencias. Ya vamos un poco retrasados –dijo el profesor con seriedad y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Los hermanos subieron a una camioneta negra y notaron que un chico moreno, de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos cafés, los esperaba en el asiento del copiloto.

–Jet, ni siquiera se te ocurra encender eso… –dijo Jeong Jeong al chico, notando que tenía un cigarro en la mano.

–No planeaba encenderlo –contestó el chico rodando los ojos.

–Sabes que odio que fumes aquí, además, se supone que no deberías tener cigarros en el campus –reprendió el profesor mientras arrancaba la camioneta.

–Agh, luego me das el sermón. Mejor, preséntame a los nuevos… –dijo Jet, volteándose a ver a Katara y Sokka.

–Katara y Sokka Marine, Jet Sirota. Jet Sirota, Katara y Sokka Marine. Conózcanse –dijo el hombre mayor con un bufido.

–Un placer… –dijo Jet, estrechando la mano de Sokka y Katara con un poco de dificultad por su posición en el asiento.

–Igualmente –dijo Sokka con desinterés.

–Mucho gusto –dijo Katara con la misma sonrisa amable que le dirigió a Jeong Jeong.

Jet le guiñó el ojo a Katara, sin que Sokka o Jeong Jeong lo notaran, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ruborizarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara veía admirada por la ventana de la camioneta hacía las calles tan diferentes de Ciudad Republica. La chica sonreía, teniendo una sensación de emoción en el pecho. Estaba segura de que algo mucho más grande le esperaba.

–¿Usted qué enseña? –preguntó Sokka después de un rato.

–Con un poco de suerte no tendrás clase con este viejo gruñón –comentó Jet, recibiendo un leve golpe en el hombro de parte de Jeong Jeong.

–Enseño Historia y Fuego Control avanzado –explicó el hombre mayor.

–Su clase es una de las más difícil de pasar, además que se la pasa gritando –explicó Jet, provocando que Jeong Jeong lo golpeara de nuevo.

–Si tanto te molesta mi clase, ¿por qué no dejas de entrar y ya? –dijo el profesor, evidentemente molesto.

–La verdad es que me da flojera re cursarla –contestó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Katara veía divertida la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella. ¿Avatar High era acaso tan exigente como le habían descrito? No lo sabía, pero era una maestra agua, se adaptaría a cualquier cambio. Estaba preparada para lo que fuera, o eso creía ella…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** El primer capítulo no cambió mucho en realidad, sólo hubo modificaciones en las fechas... espero les haya gustado y puedan dejarme un review con sus opiniones, quejas y/o sugerencias. Si se lo preguntan, Tanken significa daga en japonés y Sirota significa huérfano en esloveno. No sé cada cuando voy a actualizar, pero espero hacerlo mínimo dos veces por semana. Nos estamos leyendo...

 **-TheGirlInGlasses.**


End file.
